Happy Anniversary
by Angel Monroe
Summary: [COMPLETE] Short little R/J ficlet. The title won't really make too much sense until you read it. Rory and Jess go for a walk with a surprise destination.
1. A Walk To Remember

A/N: This is just something I came up with while listening to a lot of really good love songs and reading so other R/J fanfics. Thanks to a lot of people for inspiration. Check my favorite stories list to get specific. Anyway, I don't know if I'll write another chapter. I need lots of reviews for initiative. The more I get, the faster I write. Thanks and enjoy!  
  
**Disclaimer: I own a Discman, a shelf full of books, and this laptop. I don't own anything related to this show. And even if you did sue me, all you're getting is the Discman and the books because there's no way in hell you're getting my laptop.**  
  
Happy Anniversary  
  
By Angel Monroe  
  
Chapter 1?  
  
  
  
Rory closed her book as she heard a tap on her window. She knew there were only two people who might do that, and one of them wasn't speaking to her.  
  
"Hi," she said opening her window to Jess.  
  
"Hey," he said poking his head in, "come for a walk."  
  
Rory looked at his with half excitement, half disbelief. "It's eleven o'clock at night," was her reply.  
  
"I see you can read a watch," he teased. "Now come on." He reached in and took her hand, twining his fingers with hers.  
  
Rory could feel her face getting hot, looking away to hide her blushing cheeks. Finally, she relented, "Let me go tell my mom."  
  
Jess cocked an eyebrow, "Your mom will let you come out with me? She hates me."  
  
"She doesn't hate you," she protested.  
  
"If I hadn't left, she would have run me out of town," he countered.  
  
"Okay," Rory chuckled, "she probably would have, but she was worried about me. And besides, she trusts me."  
  
After a moment, Jess yielded, "Fine, go ask. But you know I can't be a rebel if your mom lets you go out with me."  
  
Rory merely smiled before disappearing from the room. * * *  
  
"So," Rory said as she and Jess walked hand-in-hand down the street, "where are we going?"  
  
"Oh, come on," Jess said, "where's your sense of adventure? It's a surprise, okay?"  
  
Rory turned to face him, her eyes wide and excited. "What kind of surprise?"  
  
Jess chuckled lightly, watching the blue in her eyes sparkle. 'Angel eyes,' he thought to himself. 'How did I ever get so lucky?' But to her, he said, "It's the kind of surprise that's a surprise. Now close your eyes; we're almost there."  
  
With great reluctance, she closed her eyes.  
  
"Now don't peek," Jess warned leading her by the hand. "It'll be worth the wait."  
  
After about a minute of blind walking, Jess finally stopped. "Are your eyes closed?" he asked.  
  
"Yes," Rory answered anxiously.  
  
"You didn't peek?"  
  
"Is there really a surprise or are you just teasing me?" she asked in return.  
  
"Okay, okay," Jess answered standing in front of her, "open them."  
  
When Rory opened her eyes, she nearly started to cry. Before her stood the pavilion from the center of town decorated with white lights. In the center on the ground lay a picnic complete with candles and one white rose.  
  
"Happy one year anniversary, Rory," Jess almost whispered.  
  
"What do you mean?" Rory asked, confusion evident on her features.  
  
"It was exactly one year ago that we met," Jess explained wrapping his arms around her waist. "It was one year ago that I found you, and I just wanted you to know that I've love every minute since then."  
  
Rory couldn't even speak. All she could do was lean her head up as he closed the distance between their lips. Cupping her cheek with one hand, he caressed her lips with his in a soft, sweet, but passionate kiss.  
  
After a moment, they pulled slightly apart. Rory leaned her forehead against Jess's, overcome with happiness. "Happy anniversary," she said, a sweet smile spreading across her lips.  
  
**So, what'd you guys think? Don't be shy. I won't know if you don't tell me.** 


	2. Picnic Troubles

A/N: You asked for another chapter, here's another chapter. I must admit, it's not as good as the first, but it'll do as a linking chapter. Anyway, read and review your little hearts out! Thanks.  
  
**Disclaimer: I own a Discman, a shelf full of books, and this laptop. I don't own anything related to this show. And even if you did sue me, all you're getting is the Discman and the books because there's no way in hell you're getting my laptop.**  
  
Happy Anniversary  
  
By Angel Monroe  
  
Chapter 2: Picnic Troubles  
  
  
  
"So what do we have here?" Rory asked as she sat down on the checkered blanket.  
  
"Just some stuff I whipped up at Luke's," he replied casually as he began to pull plates of food out of a wicker basket. "We have cheeseburgers, cheese fries, hot chocolate, and doughnuts for dessert."  
  
Rory's eyes lit up. "You really think I can eat all that at 11 o'clock at night?" she asked putting a steaming cheese fry into her mouth.  
  
He gave her a cockeyed stare. "Rory, in one night, you could eat enough to feed an entire African tribe for a year."  
  
"You say that like it's a bad thing," she said in mock innocence.  
  
Jess laughed at that. "No, Rory," he replied. "That's just one more thing I like about you."  
  
She smiled, very satisfied with his answer, as she took a bite of her cheeseburger.  
  
Jess watched her eat, feeling so content. He still couldn't believe they were together. Finally. After liking her for so long and not knowing if she felt the same way, it was so nice to know that he was allowed. Before, when she was with Dean, he had cringed every time he'd seen them together, every time they kissed. Now he was allowed to kiss her himself. Now he was allowed to wrap his arms around her and no one could stop him. And so, he decided to do just that.  
  
As Jess wrapped his arms around her, Rory put down her food and just leaned against him, her eyes closed. She felt so incredibly at peace in those arms. She had wanted him to do that so many times before, but now she didn't have to worry about hiding those feelings. She didn't have to hide her feelings for Jess from Dean, or the town, or herself. Now it was all out in the open and she could finally breathe.  
  
"Well, doesn't this look cozy," they heard a voice behind them.  
  
They looked up to see Dean standing a short ways away from them. He was scowling, his fist clenching around his Dosey's Market apron.  
  
"Who said you could join the party?" Jess asked him, and Rory visibly cringed. There was no way this was going to end well.  
  
"Jess-" she started, trying to figure out how to keep the peace.  
  
"No, Rory," Dean interrupted, "let him talk. The Almighty Dodger wants to say something." He directed his speech to Jess, "Did you have something to say?"  
  
"Yeah," Jess answered, censoring his comment for Rory's sake. "My girlfriend and I were having a nice picnic here before you interrupted us. Now I know you have some unresolved issues to work out, but since I'm pretty sure Rory is a little uncomfortable with her ex-boyfriend watching her every move-very stalker-like by the way-I'm going to ask you to leave."  
  
"Do you want me to leave, Rory?" he asked her. "Are you uncomfortable being in the presence of the guy you said you loved?"  
  
Rory turned her head away from him, hiding her face. "Yes," she replied just above a whisper. She was so close to crying, it hurt to keep them in.  
  
"What was that?" Dean asked, trying to prolong her torture. "I couldn't hear you."  
  
"Yes," she said louder, her voice shaking. "I want you to leave."  
  
"Fine," Dean relented, seeming almost satisfied. "I don't know what you're definition of love is, but mine sure as hell doesn't end like this." With that last jab in, he stalked off in the direction of his house.  
  
**I'm sorry to leave you like this, but I have three other stories to update and my fans are getting restless. I'll update as soon as possible, but I won't unless I get at least my 10 reviews. That's everyone.**  
  
****Also, everyone out there, Christian or not, I need prayers. A person very close to me just received some very good, but very bad news. Because of this news, her mother is seriously threatening to throw her out of the family and pull her out of college. She needs as many prayers as she can possibly get. Thank you. O: ]**** 


	3. Goodnight Kisses

A/N: Hey guys. Thanks for all the amazing reviews. I must warn you though, this is the LAST chapter of this story. I'm completely tapped on this story. If anyone wants to pick it up, feel free, but make sure you let me know 'cause I'd like to read it. Anyway, R/R and enjoy!  
  
**Disclaimer: I own a Discman, a shelf full of books, and this laptop. I don't own anything related to this show. And even if you did sue me, all you're getting is the Discman and the books because there's no way in hell you're getting my laptop.**  
  
Happy Anniversary  
  
By Angel Monroe  
  
Chapter 3: Goodnight Kisses  
  
  
  
"Rory?" Jess whispered in her ear, his voice full of concern. When she didn't say anything, her hair covering her face, he got even more worried. Since she was sitting in his lap, he couldn't really see her face that well, but he knew by the way her shoulders were trembling that she was crying.  
  
"Rory, talk to me," he said, almost pleading with her.  
  
"Why can't I just be happy?" she asked finally, her voice shaking.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
She turned to face him, now kneeling in front of him. "Why can't I just have one perfect night? Here you are being all wonderful and everything, and now I'm all sad and crying and..."  
  
"Still very beautiful," Jess chimed in trying to lighten her mood.  
  
It worked a little. A small smile of adoration appeared on her lips. "Thank you," she said looking down again.  
  
He lifted her chin, making her meet his eyes. "You are the most amazing person I have ever met, and not even Dean can take that away from you."  
  
She smiled, the tears still sparkling in her eyes. He so wanted to drown in those eyes. Wiping the tears from her cheeks wit his thumb, he kisses her forehead lightly. He had no idea what he would do if Dean ever made her cry like this again, but he mused about a baseball bat or metal chair.  
  
"Do you know how lucky I am?" she asked him.  
  
It was his turn to smile. "Not half as lucky as I am," he replied.  
  
She leaned into his open arms, laying her head against his chest. She could hear his heartbeat in his chest. She ran her hand down his chest next to her face and was pleasantly surprised to hear his heartbeat quicken. He wrapped his arms around her and began to stroke her hair. She loved it when he did that.  
  
Jess breathed in the scent of her hair. 'God I like this girl,' he thought. 'I more than like this girl. Why am I so intoxicated by her? Why isn't this just like every other relationship I've ever had? No pain, no attachment, no real emotions, just pure physical attraction. What's so different about this one girl?'  
  
He smiled, silently answering his own question: everything. She was smart, fun, beautiful beyond words. She could carry on an intelligent conversation. There was nothing ordinary about this relationship, and he liked that.  
  
"So," he said finally breaking the silence, "it's pretty late. Do you want to finish eating, or do you want me to walk you home?"  
  
"Are those the only two choices?" she asked, not really liking either one.  
  
"Do you have any suggestions?" he answered her question with one of his own.  
  
"I don't know," she replied not wanting to leave him so soon. "Can we just walk around for a while? I don't want to go home yet."  
  
"Are you sure?" he asked her. "You've never been one to turn away free food."  
  
"I'm not really hungry anymore," she replied.  
  
"Okay," he said. "But you know what?"  
  
"What?" she said still leaning on his chest.  
  
"That means we have to stand up."  
  
"Oh," she said almost surprised at her current position. She stood up quickly, brushing herself off and trying to cool her flushed cheeks.  
  
Jess smiled at her irrational discomfort. She was so odd sometimes. She seemed embarrassed by the slightest thing, and yet, she was never embarrassed to be with him. Standing up himself, he took her hand. "I'll clean this up later," he said as she bent to pack up the picnic. "Let's go."  
  
As they began to walk away, Rory suddenly stopped. "Oh wait!" she said turning back to the picnic. She looked at the one white rose she had never picked up. She was almost afraid to touch it and risk ruining it. She lifted the rose gently from the checkered blanket and spun it between her fingers. "Okay, I'm ready," she smiled, brushing the soft petals across her cheek as she walked back to her adorable boyfriend.  
  
"Okay," he said intertwining their fingers once again. She looked so angelic right then, with the white flower caressing her cheeks. He just wanted to reach out his hand and touch her, if only to make sure she wasn't a dream.  
  
"Where should we walk?" Rory asked as they stepped down from the steps of the gazebo.  
  
"I dunno, this was your idea," Jess teased her.  
  
"I've never been one for planning things out," she admitted, as if that was a bad thing.  
  
Jess loved that about her. "Let's just see where our feet take us," he suggested.  
  
"Okay," she replied, a small smile creeping across her face as he put his arm around her waist.  
  
They walked along in comfortable silence for a while, both just enjoying each other's company. After a few minutes, they found themselves at a certain familiar bridge. Rory chuckled a little.  
  
"What's so funny?" Jess asked her as they sat down, their legs hanging off the edge.  
  
"Do you remember our first picnic here?" she certainly remembered.  
  
"I bought your basket," he mused. "Dean was mad."  
  
"Yeah," Rory sighed, her smile falling a little. She lowered her head slightly, staring into the dark water as she absently twirled her rose in her right hand.  
  
"Hey," Jess broke through her daze by bringing her left hand up to his mouth and kissing her palm. "Come back to me."  
  
She looked up at him. "I'm sorry," she apologized. "I just...you know."  
  
"I know," he said still holding her hand in his lap. An awkward moment of silence ensued. "So, I bought your basket, and then you tricked me into eating something that could have very easily given me food poisoning."  
  
Rory's smile returned. "You wanted to impress me," she giggled.  
  
"Yeah," he smiled. He loved that giggle.  
  
"You always know how to make me smile," she admitted, leaning her head on his shoulder.  
  
"I try," he said putting his arm around her shoulders. He looked at his watch. "Huh," he said simply.  
  
"What is it?" she asked looking at him.  
  
"I think if I don't get you home pretty soon, your mom's going to barbecue me."  
  
"But it's not a school night," Rory protested.  
  
He smiled touching her cheek, "I know, but I did pull you out of your room at eleven o'clock at night refusing to tell you or her where we were going. This constitutes me getting you home before one."  
  
Rory gave him a disappointed look. "Are you sure?" she asked him.  
  
"Yeah," he replied, a slight chuckle in his voice. "I'm pretty sure." He stood up reluctantly.  
  
"Okay," she sighed taking the hand he offered and standing up next to him.  
  
They took the longest possible route home, walking as slowly as humanly possible. They talked about everything under the sun, from books to movies to the idiotic zoo that was Stars Hollow High. They walked, his arm gently resting around her waist, until they reached the door.  
  
"So," Jess said turning toward her.  
  
"So," she smiled at the familiar game.  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow?" he asked, but he already knew the answer.  
  
"Of course," she replied. "It's not Saturday morning without Luke's coffee," she leaned over and kissed him sweetly, "or a kiss from my boyfriend."  
  
He smiled, relishing the feel of her soft lips on his. "Damn good answer," he whispered, leaning in for another lingering kiss. He slid his hand around the back of her neck, caressing her lips with his own. He wished that this kiss could last forever just so he wouldn't have to leave her.  
  
Finally, she pulled away reluctantly. "I don't want to alarm you but most people need to breathe every few minutes," she pointed out.  
  
"Huh," was his reply, smiling his cute little half-smile. "I guess I'll have to take that into consideration the next time I kiss my girlfriend."  
  
Rory smiled, knowing where this was going. "And when would that be?" she asked playing along.  
  
"About..." he leaned closer to her, "...now."  
  
He kissed her one more time. 'Three goodnight kisses,' Rory thought. 'I could so get used to this.' She ran her fingers through his short brown hair. She loved his kisses. They were light chocolate, like coffee. They were chocolate covered espresso beans. She smiled at the thought, still pressing her lips against his. She love the way he held her close to him, as if she might run. She loved the way he was so careful not to hold too tight, as if his touch might bruise her. She loved so many things about him.  
  
Finally, he pulled away. "I guess it's time to say goodnight," he sighed reluctantly.  
  
"Yeah," she replied. Neither of them moved.  
  
"You have to go, Rory," Jess laughed.  
  
She sighed loudly. "Okay, I'm going," she relented starting to back toward the door.  
  
"Goodnight," he said.  
  
Rory opened the door, turning back toward him. "Goodnight."  
  
She finally closed the door, leaning her back against it and touching the rose to her cheek once more. 'Happy Anniversary to me,' she thought smiling.  
  
**So, what'd you guys think? Don't be shy. I won't know if you don't tell me. I want to bring up that I got a little hate mail on one of my other stories tisk-tisking me for demanding reviews before I repost. I'd just like to say that you guys should never take me seriously when I say that. I just do that because it takes me awhile to update and if I say that, I buy myself a couple days. I'm sorry if you guys felt threatened. I didn't mean it! Anyway, feel free to review. I won't DEMAND it. Thanks. Bye. O:)** 


End file.
